Mermaids Don't Get Sick, Right?
by bisplease
Summary: Mermaids don't get sick, right? Wrong. Lyla gets sick and the girls look after her. Nixie shows her soft side and helps her 'sister'. {One Shot} [COMPLETE] {Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, Rita - No Pairings, Just 'sisterly' fluff}


**Mermaids Don't Get Sick, Right? **

**One-Shot**

Mermaids, they don't get sick, right? Well, apparently they do.

XOXOXO

Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were all sitting in the Ocean café, talking and eating prawns.

'Wanna go for a - Lyla? Are you okay?' Nixie asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Lyla replied.

Sirena looked at her concerned. 'Are you sure? You look a little red.'

'Really? I feel fine.' Muttered Lyla.

'Okay,' Nixie said, changing the subject. 'You two up for a swim?'

'Sure!' Sirena chirped happily.

Lyla stood up. 'I think I'm going to go back to Aunt Rita's.' She walked out the door.

Nixie and Sirena exchanged a look. 'Last one to Mako is a rotten clam!' Nixie cheered, taking off.

'Hey! No fair!' Sirena called after her, also getting up and running.

XOXOXO

Lyla made her way through the door to Rita's. Her head was hurting her and she felt warm. Lyla had no idea what was wrong with her but she wanted to lay down and sleep for a while.

Making her way down to the grotto, Lyla walked over to the pile of pillows. Lying down, she grabbed a blanket? She believed it was called , and pulled it over her. Soon the exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep.

XOXOXO

Nixie surfaced in the moon pool first, closely followed by Sirena.

'Oh come on!' She exclaimed. 'You cheated!'

'Nope, just admit it, I'm faster than you.' Nixie said proudly.

'Yeah, yeah.' Sirena rolled her eyes. 'Do you think Lyla's okay?'

'I'm not sure. She did look really red. That's not natural right?' Nixie pondered.

'I don't know. _You're_ the "and expert"'

'Maybe we should go check on her? No I'm sure she's fine.' Nixie pondered to herself. 'Sirena? Want to swim the reef?'

'Sure.' Sirena replied, ducking under the water.

_Lyla was fine. Right? _

_XOXOXO_

Rita walked through the door of her house. She was think about how her three 'nieces' had changed her life over the time that they had stayed with her. They had defiantly changed everything.

Both Lyla and Nixie were stubborn girls and always seemed to be at each others' throat but deep down she knew they cared for each other. And then there was Sirena. She was they shy girl yet she was full of positive energy. She was also the peace maker between the other two when ever they were bickering. But she could also be stubborn too, if she really wanted too.

When she made it to the grotto she had a surprise when she saw Lyla asleep.

'_That's odd.'_ She thought to herself. '_They usually fall asleep in the moon pool.' _

Rita moved forward and placed a hand on her forehead. It was hot.

That was not a good sign. Especially not for a mermaid. They rarely ever get sick.

'Lyla?' Rita asked softly, shaking the girls' shoulder. When the girl did not stir Rita sighed. She needed to call Dr. Blakely.

Moving back into the main house, Rita picked up the phone. After a few rings he picked up.

'Hello, Dr. Blakely speaking.' a voice said on the other side of the phone.

'Dr. Blakely, I need you to come and look over my niece, Lyla. I think she's got a fever.' Rita told him, looking at Lyla.

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' Dr. Blakely asked. 'What is she doing now?'

'She's asleep.'

'Okay, just keep an eye on her.'

XOXOXO

True to his word Dr. Blakely was there in ten minutes.

'Hello Dr. Blakely. She's right this way.'

During the ten minutes Rita had used her powers to move Lyla from the grotto to the main house. It would look strange taking a person through a book case. Lyla was now laying in the main room, covered with a blanket.

'Could you wake her up please, while I get ready?' Dr. Blakely asked, gesturing towards the sleeping figure before turning to his bag.

'Lyla?' Rita shook the girl for the second time. 'You need to get up.'

Finally, the girl woke up. 'Rita?' She asked groggily. 'My head hurts.'

'I know darling. But Dr. Blakely is here.' Rita replied, pushing a lock of Lyla's hair back.

'Can you stick this in your mouth please?' He handed her a thermometer.

'Not this again.' Lyla groaned, yet she stuck the thermometer in her mouth.

Dr. Blakely took the thermometer, looked at it and frowned. 'She is defiantly running a temperature. Does your head hurt?' Lyla nodded. 'It's nothing to serious, but I suggest that she doesn't go out for a while and gets some rest. Also, take this medicine, which you can get at the chemist.' He told Rita, handing her a slip of paper for the medicine.

'Thank you, Dr. Blakely.'

XOXOXO

Nixie and Sirena surfaced in the moon pool after their swim.

'I think something's wrong.' Sirena told Nixie.

Nixie nodded, ' I think you're right.'

They both climbed out and dried off. After getting their legs back, they made their way up to the main par of the house.

'Lyla? Rita.?' Sirena called out.

'Up here.' Called back Rita. The two made their way up to where Rita's voice came from.

'Hey Rita.' Nixie said, walking in to the living room.

Sirena looked at Lyla, who had fallen back asleep. 'What's wrong with Lyla?'

'She's sick. I need to go to the Chemist to get the medicine for her.' Rita told the girls.

'What's a "Chemist" and "Medicine"?' Sirena asked innocently.

'Medicine is something that makes you better and a Chemist is where you get it from.' She explained.

'But Lyla will get better, right?' Nixie asked in a small voice.

'Of course she will.' Rita reassured. 'Would you mind looking over her while I go out. I won't be too long.'

Both girls nodded. Once Rita left they sat down and stared at Lyla. 'Do you think she's okay?' Nixie asked Sirena.

'I'm sure.' Was the reply.

'I hope so. You, Aunt Rita and Lyla are the only things I really have.' She told Sirena timidly.

'Don't worry, she'll be fine in no time, and then you two can go back to you're bickering.' Sirena joked.

'You know, even though we fight all the time, I really do care about her. Just as much as I care for you and Rita.' Nixie turned to Sirena and then turned back to Lyla. 'You're my sisters.'

Sirena looked at Nixie softly. 'You're my sisters, too. Apart from Aquata.'

Nixie rolled her eyes. 'This is getting too soft for me.'

XOXOXO

Rita had returned and had Lyla take the medicine, who in turn had to force it down.

It was currently around ten thirty in the evening and Rita had gone to bed. Sirena and Nixie had made their way back to Mako. Only, Nixie couldn't fall asleep.

Diving under water, she swam back to Rita's.

After she had dried off, she made her way to where Lyla slept. Moving her hand over the girl, she willed her power to cool her down. She and Sirena had found out that Lyla had a fever earlier and after questioning what it was they understood that it was uncomfortable.

Smiling when she was done, she dived back in the water, unknowing that Lyla had known what she had done.

XOXOXO

The next morning Lyla had woke up and discovered that her fever had gone. Smiling, knowing what Nixie had done, she got up and made her way to the kitchen where Rita was.

'Morning.' She said.

'Lyla, are you feeling better?'

'Oh yeah. Thanks for asking.'

At that moment Sirena and Nixie made their way into the kitchen too.

'Lyla!' Sirena chirped happily hugging the older girl.

Nixie smiled at Lyla before making her way outside.

'Excuse me for a second.' Lyla said to Sirena and Rita. She saw Nixie on the balcony. 'I know what you did.' She stated.

'I don't know what you're on about.' Nixie asked, not looking.

'You know what you did. And, thank you.' Lyla said softly.

Nixie sighed. 'I had to, you're my sister.'

Lyla hugged the smaller girl. 'You're my sister, too.' She told her softly.


End file.
